


Let it Snow

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Secret Santa, Snow, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair wants snow for Christmas, even if that will make it colder.  He loves snow and he’s making a Christmas wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

**Title** : Let it Snow  
 **Type** : Gen  
 **Rating** : Gen  
 **Word Count** : 479  
 **Summary** : Blair wants snow for Christmas, even if that will make it colder. He loves snow and he’s making a Christmas wish.

** Let it Snow **

For about the fourth time that day, Blair was looking out the window at the station. Jim walked up to him and asked, “Something wrong, Chief?”

“I’m making a Christmas Wish and it’s for snow. We’ve had no snow this December and I really want some to get me into the spirit.”

“If it makes you feel any better, the clouds are saying they’re going to dump some snow on us any moment now,” Jim said. 

“You can really tell that?” Blair was so jealous. 

“No, Chief, I just watched the weather forecast in Simon’s office. Don’t worry, your wish will come true.”

“I hope so,” Blair mumbled as he walked away. 

About three hours later, Simon walked over to the duo and said, “You better think about leaving soon. The snow is getting deep already.”

“Snow? It’s snowing? When did it start?” Blair wondered. 

“About three hours ago,” Simon answered. 

Jim and Blair reached for their jackets and Jim said, “Be careful driving home, Simon.”

“I will, you boys do the same.”

Once they were on the road, Blair was like a small child, filled with wonder. He kept smiling, which made Jim happy, also. 

“So, you’ve been able to tell from the clouds this entire time? You big fibber.”

Jim let out a bark of laughter. “Yes, I’ve known for some time, but I don’t want any more tests, Blair.”

“That is so cool. I love snow and boy am I in a better mood. Thank you, Jim.”

“I didn’t make it snow, Chief. You’re thanking the wrong person.”

“The Good Lord knows I was thanking him. When we get home, maybe you can light a fire and we can watch the snow from the balcony doors and just bask in the beauty of Christmas.”

“I’ll be glad to start a fire, but I think we should walk in the snow, Blair. Then when we get home, it’ll be all warm and cozy in the loft. Just the way you like it. This way you can appreciate the full beauty of the snow.”

“Good idea, Jim. We’ll do that. Thanks for being such a good friend and letting me know that it was going to snow today.”

Jim pulled into the parking lot of the loft and said, “You’re welcome. Now, let’s get upstairs and get bundled up for our walk in the snow.”

“Merry Christmas, Jim.”

Merry Christmas, Blair.”

And it was. 

The end


End file.
